The Biggest Superstar
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Alternate Ending. Quartzmon is defeated but it comes at a price. Tagiru gives up his own life in order to end with Quartzmon. How do his friends feel about this? Friendships of TaikixTagiru, TagiruxYuu, TagiruxRyouma and TagiruxArresterdramon.


_Okay so this will be a one-shot and is based off the what-if: What if Tagiru died in the battle against Quartzmon? This is also written for the Diversity Challenge, Section E #39: fic that explores death. It is also written for Advent Calendar._

* * *

><p>As the final attack hit, the two attacks of Arresterdramon Superior Mode and Quartzmon intertwined together, the Brave Snatcher delivered it's final blow. It had ended with Quartzmon. They had won, they really had. But then how had things gone so wrong? How had it ended like this?<p>

Arresterdramon had managed to block most of the attack with the Brave Snatcher, but somehow, some of the attack slipped past him, striking Tagiru straight in the chest.

The gogglehead boy's eyes had widened in alarm, his breath catching. The attack had come so fast that he barely had the time to jump out of the way. Blood poured out of his mouth, his vision blurring. He felt himself fall into Arresterdramon's arms. Was this it?

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel in these moments. He didn't want to understand what was happening. It shouldn't end here...not when he had finally reached his ultimate goal. It couldn't. It wasn't fair. He had always wanted to be a superstar and he had become that. He had surpassed Taiki-san like he had always wanted. But there was so much he still wanted to do, so much he still wanted to say.

He wanted the chance to bicker with Yuu again, to brag to everyone about how he had made his dream come true, he wanted to encourage Ryouma not to give up even after everything that happened. But it looked like he wasn't going to catch up on anything even after this battle.

"A-Arresterdramon..." he managed to get out through his weakened breath. He knew he was running out of time. "I don't have long...but please take my body back to the others if you can. I don't want anything else right now."

"Oi Tagiru!" Arresterdramon said, his voice threatening to crack. "I know you humans aint like we digimon so don't close your eyes ok?" Fear seeped into his voice as it tremored. "This is not the time to fall asleep." Oh gosh, what was happening? He didn't want this to happen. He tried to shake his partner, his best friend, tried to yell at him to wake up but his words fell on deaf ears as the other fell unconscious right in his arms. This wasn't meant to happen! They had one, Tagiru was meant to celebrate with everyone that they had defeated Quartzmon. His eyes watered. Why wasn't Tagiru waking up? Humans didn't get reborn like digimon did, humans didn't come back! He had to get his partner's body back to Taiki and Yuu like Tagiru had wanted. Maybe they would do something and Tagiru would wake up. Blinking back the tears that had threatened to fall, to show how he was feeling inside, he headed back to the others as the world returned to normal from being Quartzified.

"Tagiru!" Yuu's voice had cut through as everyone had rushed over to clearly congratulate Tagiru for saving the city but Arresterdramon clutched his partner close.

"Stop," OmegaShoutmon said to the others, noticing the expression in Arresterdramon's eyes. "What happened?"

Arresterdramon didn't know what to say. "The final attack...I managed to block most of it, but some of it hit Tagiru. I...he won't wake up. He said to bring his body back to you guys though." He looked at Taiki and Yuu. "You guys can get him to wake up right?" His voice bordered on desperation he knew but he didn't want to hear that Tagiru wouldn't wake up ever again. Tagiru was stronger than that, he really was. He saw Taiki stumble his way over and set Tagiru down on the ground allowing Taiki to kneel besides him and grab his wrist, clearly looking to feel something. This left the digimon befuddled. How was Taiki going to get Tagiru to wake up by grabbing his wrist? He didn't understand nor did he like the feeling he got as Taiki's face fell, horror taking over his features.

"Taiki-san?" Yuu said, his voice coming out slightly high-pitched than normal. "What is it?"

Taiki shivered, unable to say anything. His eyes watered and he pulled Tagiru into his arms, holding him there for a few moments. How was he supposed to tell the others? He knew he was meant to be the leader, one of the former Legendary Heroes but he didn't understand why this had to happen. Tagiru had saved everyone. He truly had become the superstar he always wanted. He had done something more than Taiki ever did, surpassed him in every which way.

But this wasn't supposed to happen! Tagiru was supposed to be here, to argue with Yuu, to brag about what he had done. Unintentionally, Taiki found his eyes drawn towards Ryouma. Maybe if Astamon hadn't been controlling him, this wouldn't have happened to Tagiru. Taiki could have used the Brave Snatcher and Tagiru would still be fine. He might not be a superstar anymore like he wanted, but at least he'd be there with them. No, he couldn't think like that. It wasn't Ryouma's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. He should have been stronger.

Taiki put a hand to Tagiru's cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You saved everyone, Tagiru. You surpassed me. You became a real superstar." That was true. But he wished...he desperately wanted to see Tagiru once more, to tell him how much he was proud of him. He wanted Yuu and Tagiru to bicker one more time and then make up, playing video games together or Yuu trying to teach Tagiru how to play different card games. He still remembered clearly in his head the time when Yuu got irritated at him choosing to pass Tagiru the basketball instead of him.

_"Yuu-sama, she said," Taiki said with a cheeky smile. Yuu's cheeks turned pink before he looked away, pouting a little._

_"Never mind that, Taiki-san," Yuu huffed. "You made a bad call passing the ball to Tagiru back then." He looked rather put out by this._

_Taiki looked at Yuu, as if alarmed by this. "You think so?" He then smiled and looked up ahead. "Well, he wasn't marked. And I thought maybe Tagiru could pull something off." He then got a reminiscent smile on his face. "Besides...seeing him reminds me of my old partner."_

Yeah...Tagiru truly was a lot like Shoutmon. What he did right now proved it. It was like Shoutmon sacrificing himself to stop DarknessBagramon just so they could win the battle. Tagiru had done the same. Quartzmon was gone, Quartzmon was defeated, Tagiru made sure of it...even at the cost of his own life. Tears formed in his eyes and for once in his life, he wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Not yet. The battle wasn't over. There were still casualties. The World may have been returning to normal but this was nowhere near the end. He had no idea...no idea how he was going to break this to everyone else, especially Yuu. He, Tagiru and Yuu had formed a Xros Heart trio after all.

"Taiki," Akari touched his shoulder gently, appearing at his left side while Zenjirou appeared at his left. This caused Taiki to snap out of his thoughts and stare at her, opening his mouth to say something but found that the words would not come out no matter how hard he tried to get them out.

"Taiki," Zenjirou said softly as well.

Taiki looked at his friends. "Guys...Tagiru...he..." He realised he couldn't say it. It was almost like saying it would make him break down, something he really didn't want to with all his friends around here. He knew his friends would be supportive, but they'd need support too, once they figured it out. All of them, except Kiriha and Zenjirou had grown a soft spot for the energetic kid and knowing he had been...his eyes stung and he quickly buried his head into Tagiru's shoulder, trying to compose himself again. Even thinking about it was so difficult. He knew Akari would understand his silence though. Sometimes, she knew him better than he knew himself.

Akari squeezed Taiki's shoulder, simply nodding. She glanced at Kiriha and Nene, before tugging at Zenjirou's hand to pull him away from Taiki, allowing Kiriha and Nene to move and take their place.

Akari exhaled before turning to look at the others, trying to keep her expression neutral but seeing Taiki like this made it hard not to break herself. "Guys...Quartzmon is defeated. But unfortunately, Tagiru didn't make it."

"No," Yuu said, backing away from where he was watching Taiki and Tagiru. "No. No. No. That can't be true!" Tagiru couldn't be dead...it wasn't true. It wasn't. He was just exhausted and hurt from the fight, that was all. "Taiki-san, tell me she's lying!"

Taiki looked up, meeting Yuu's tear-stricken eyes and silently shook his head, unable to form words. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to comfort his junior but for once, didn't know what to say. Yuu...he and Tagiru didn't always get along. They bickered, they knew how to challenge each other and push each other's buttons but at the same time, they were very close too. They had learnt to push their differences aside and now just when they had become such good friends, the opportunity for them to become even closer than before, the opportunity was snatched from them. It wasn't fair. It wasn't!

* * *

><p>Yuu backed away, even further, running from there. He didn't know where he was going but he just ran. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away but more kept coming. How many people were going to die? He had been useless again, just like he had been in trying to save Damemon.<p>

_I never even told Tagiru how important he was to me... _He always bickered with the other, challenging him and even being condescending. Tagiru sure had gotten on his nerves at first, always comparing himself to Taiki-san and thinking he knew what Xros Heart stood for. But the other had grown to have a special place in his heart. Even then, the blond never said out loud on how much Tagiru meant. He had been too proud and stubborn and now he'd never get the chance. Tagiru would never know that Yuu considered him one of his dearest friends, his equal, his best friend. He'd never argue with Tagiru about how bad he was at basketball and how he tried too hard.

_I was never the greatest friend to him, _Yuu thought, guilt building itself inside him. Tagiru had been there for him at a time when he felt very alone and vulnerable. When he had felt nobody cared, when Damemon wouldn't come back, Tagiru had been there for him. He had come. He had come to cheer him up despite him being horrible at comforting. A choked laugh left his lips as he recalled how Tagiru had fallen asleep after stuffing himself too much and then saved him from Airu's traps. But none of that had touched him as much as that one moment.

_Yuu watched the situation helplessly as Arresterdramon defended Cutemon from Cho-Hakkaimon. _

_"If only Damemon was here," Yuu muttered._

_Tagiru placed a hand in front of Yuu in a defensive stance. "I told you not to space out!"_

_Yuu closed his eyes, tears coming to the rim of his eyelids. "Shut up! I've been searching everywhere inside myself for what I can do now! Even then, at that unforgettable spot..."_

_Tagiru looked back at Yuu, his eyebrow furrowing. "Unforgettable?"_

_"That was where Damemon and I first met," Yuu admitted to Tagiru. "I thought if I went there, I could see Damemon again! But..." He kept his eyes clenched tightly shut, not wanting to let the tears fall. "It must be because I was half-playing around when I made him fight...and because I made him a subordinate for evil...That's why Damemon isn't coming back!"_

_Tagiru's expression softened and he looked at Yuu more firmly. "I see...so that's why you got mad about me hunting like it was a game." His fists clenched and he leaned forward. "But just so you know, Yuu. When I'm playing around, I don't go by halves! I go with everything!"_

_Yuu's eyes opened and he looked at Tagiru in shock. _

_"Hunting is fun!" Tagiru said firmly. "Since I get to help the Digimon too, it's taking care of two birds with one stone! That's why I'm gonna rescue that crybaby Cutie right now!" _

_"Tagiru..." Yuu said, open-mouthed and the two of them jumped as Arresterdramon was sent flying back._

Yuu shivered as he recalled that memory. Despite him sharing such an important secret of his life, Tagiru hadn't laughed or thought him stupid. He had comforted him, reassured him and even then...even then he had never thought to tell Tagiru how much he meant. He never said how much he appreciated. _I should have done more, I should have told him he's the best but I never did._

"Why?" Yuu sobbed, falling to his knees in the park he had arrived at. "Why did you have to leave us all?" He knew he should go back but it wasn't right. Seeing Tagiru so still and lacking life wasn't right. It wasn't Tagiru and it didn't fit. He felt warm arms go around him, instantly recognising whose arms they were and leaning into them. "N-neesan...why?"

Nene stroked Yuu's hair, although her own eyes were red from having been crying. "Yuu..."

"He never knew, Neesan," Yuu choked out. "He never knew how much I cared. I treated him so badly sometimes that I never told him what a good friend he was to me." As he said those words, it felt like they were piercing through his heart, digging a right hole through it. The hole was being filled by the guilt that was eating him alive.

Nene gave Yuu a soft smile. "I think he knew, Yuu. He knew how much you cared. He thought of you as a dear friend as well. You were precious to him."

"He is...was precious to me too," Yuu murmured, his heart feeling like someone had driven a knife through it when he said 'was'. More tears fell from his eyes at the thought and he buried his head into his sister's shoulder blades, sobbing.

"Yuu..." Damemon murmured from the X-Loader. "Hang in there."

Yuu heard Damemon's words and tried to calm down but the more he tried to stop the tears from falling, the more they kept on going. "I don't know how, Damemon. I really don't. He was there for me when you were gone. Now he's gone and it's really different. Even when I thought you wouldn't come back, you did. But humans aren't reborn, Damemon. Tagiru's gone forever."

"Yuu..." Damemon said. "He wouldn't want to see you like this dame."

Yuu nodded and choked out a small laugh. "Y-yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Ryouma stared at Tagiru's body. Just moments ago, Tagiru had grabbed him by the collar and demanded him on why he had betrayed everyone. <em>That could have been me…it should have been me. <em>Despite everything, the junior gogglehead had forgiven him for what he had caused but right now as he stared upon his lifeless body, he felt sick. He didn't deserve to be here anymore. He didn't belong with these people. He needed to leave. He stepped back, making to run but Ren reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"No," Ren said.

Ryouma tilted his head to look at his best friend. His usual snipe wasn't there and his usual cheerful eyes were dull with a small spark of determination as if he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

"Ren…" he began.

"It aint your fault," Ren muttered. "Besides, this really the time to be blaming yourself? Look at em." He vaguely gestured to the others and Ryouma followed his friend's gaze, his heart clenching even more painfully at the sight. Taiki had his head buried in Tagiru's body and was not letting go. Zenjirou was holding Akari close while Kiriha was awkwardly trying to comfort Taiki.

The grey-haired boy hung his head. Tagiru's gone…he's really gone. After he had saved the city, he was just gone. It didn't seem right. Ren was right, he knew. This was no time for him to wallow in self-pity but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder: Would things have been better if he weren't around? He tightened his grip around Ren's hand subconsciously, trying to erase those thoughts from his mind. He needed to help. He needed to do something, to make things better but what? He looked to the side to see Nene return with Yuu and finally Taiki made a movement to look up.

Taiki looked at Yuu, his eyes blank as if he were seeing right through him before standing up and pulling Yuu into an embrace.

Yuu seemed to let out a choked sob and clutched at Taiki almost desperately.

Ryouma tore his eyes away from the heartwrenching sight. He was their best friend, a third to their trio, a part of Xros Heart. He couldn't even imagine it if he had lost Ren or Airu, it would have killed him. He almost had lost them, the way he had treated them in the Hunters showdown. Like they never meant anything to him. But god…they meant so much. For once not caring about public appearances, he gently pulled Ren close and reached his other hand out towards Airu.

Airu sniffled but allowed herself to be pulled over. Ryouma held both of them close for a moment before gathering the courage to look over at Taiki and Yuu again. The two were silent but holding each other and onto Tagiru's hand. Despite the situation, that made a minute smile come onto his features. Even when the gogglehead was gone, Taiki and Yuu still held onto him. He would always be a member of Xros Heart, no matter what happened. Forever and always, Tagiru would live as a part of Xros Heart.


End file.
